Healer
by mri1
Summary: Naruto's life has been a huge lie that has left the whole leaf village shaken up. He is a medic, a husband, a dad, and the leader of a powerful group. Powerful Naruto, Mature, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Healer**

**This has been in my head for a while and I couldn't help but write it down and I hope you like it so lets get started**. **This starts when Team 7 finds Sasuke. Please excuse the first part of the story which will start of slow and not very good but I promise you it gets better as it goes on because I couldn't figure out the way I wanted to start it.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Naruto or any other show/manga **

Time slowed down as Orochimaru's sword stabbed into Sakura's left lung and she fell to the ground in a near death state. "Kukuku Sasuke as much as I love watching weaklings die it's time for us to leave" told Orochimaru before he shushined away. Sasuke gave one more look at Sakura before following his master. Yamato, Sai, and Naruto jumped over to check on Sakura but it wasn't looking very good. Yamato used the only medic jutsu he knew to get a diagnosed of her body.

"She won't live more than a few minutes and were to far away from Konoha to get help" told Yamato who despite his emotionless was actually scared knowing what Tsunade and Kakashi would do to him when he returned.

Naruto looked at his two emotionless Ambu friends before sighing in defeat and he stood up before putting hid hands into the most common hand sign. With a yell of "Kai" Naruto went up in a cloud of smoke, then as the smoke went away a completely different man stood in the spot which once held Naruto.

He stood at least four inches taller than Naruto. His Hair was up in a regular pony tail like Iruka's but strangely the man's hair was a combination of blonde, red, and purple (think of Jeff Hardy but with red). The man wore a pitch black version of a regular medic outfit but on the back was a red cross and instead of the regular head wear he had a hood on his coat. On his feet he had black combat boots and on his hands were black fingerless gloves with a red cross on each.

His face was serious and cold with icy blue eyes that looked like they could see all the way to your soul, but what was creepy was a scar that went over the man's righteye and down to just above his lip. The man walked back towards where the members of team seven stood and as he bent down to touch Sakura, Yamato grabbed onto his hand.

"Who are you" asked Yamato while secretly using sign language with his other hand telling Sai to be ready for a fight if need be.

"Naruto" The man replied before pulling his hand back and sitting on the ground Indian style. His gloved hands reached out and rested over Sakura's wound before they slowly started glowing a bloody red color.

Sai stepped forward to stop the man but Yamato threw his arm out keeping him from advancing. Sai gave his Sensei a curious glance but all he got in return was a shrug showing that he didn't know what was happening but it seemed okay.

"Genesis Last breath" whispered Naruto before the red chakra leapt from his hand and into the wound of Sakura making her body glow a eerie red outline color. Wound started to decrease and cuts closed with new skin appearing at the once injured spot. Finally the spot with the sword injury started closing slowly until It became only a minor problem.

"I have healed everything I could including her lung but the jutsu I just used will make me pass out in a few seconds so it would be best if you could carry me back with you if you could" told Naruto before he fell back onto the ground asleep.

"Sai, you can carry Sakura while I carry this guy back to Konoha" told Yamato. Sai gave a nod of approval before the two Anbu took off back to their home village with the two injured ninjas on their back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kami my head is killing me, what happened" Naruto thought as his vision slowly came back to him. He looked up to find the creepy man he had met at the chuunin exams, Ibiki if he remembered correctly and Tsunade the Hokage. Next thing he knew a stinging pain erupted from his back but he bite his lip to control himself from screaming aloud.

"Who are you and what have you done to Naruto" screamed Tsunade who held a leather whip. Naruto couldn't help but bust out laughing I mean come on the woman looked like

She was fixing to rape him.

"O I didn't know the Hokage was into whips maybe you could show me why they call you the legendary sucker" asked Naruto with a arrogant smirk planted on his face. Tsunade's face went completely red before she hit him in the mid section with the whip leaving a red slash mark across his stomach.

"One more remark like that and next time this thing is hitting you in the jewels" told Tsunade.

"Ok Ok but I already told Yamato that I was Naruto but I guess I have some explaining to do" told Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback10 year's ago

Naruto looked over his shoulder to find his attacker still chasing him down a dark alley but unfortunately he didn't see an upcoming object on the ground and he tripped over it and landed hard on the ground.

"I finally got you now demon child" told the man while he stood over the boy. The man punched Naruto in the stomach sending him into a nearby brick wall making his head bust open on impact. He then started slamming the boys head over and over against the wall until he was knocked unconscious.

Naruto fell to the ground as the man took out a kunai ready to deal the killing blow to the boy but as he went down for a strike he found a glowing blue hand stuck threw his chest. He fell over dead and the man who had killed the attacker picked Naruto up before taking off across the rooftops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to find himself in a sewer with dripping wet wall's and some kind of water coming up to his ankles. He looked around but nothing of familiarity stood out to him letting him know he was in a completely unknown place.

"Where am I" wondered Naruto out loud before he took off down a random hallway until a booming roar shook him to his core forceing him onto his knees in sheer terror of the over whelming voice. He suddenly felt dizzy with a little bit of nausea building up in his stomach while he felt as though the whole room was spinning around him. When it stopped he found himself in front of a huge cage that was bigger than anything he had ever seen but weirdly no type of door or lock was set up though he did find a small peice of paper that held the kanji for seal.

Naruto reached up to touch the piece of paper but luckily he was able to see a huge furry claw headed for him, so on instinct he jumped back in hope of dodgeing the over sized claw. He closed his eyes as the claw neared in fear of being torn in half but unluckily the left toe nail was able to scratch him deeply from his left eye down to his top of his lip.

"Ahhhhhhh" screamed Naruto as he rolled on the ground screaming from the stinging pain coming from the newly formed scratch. Then A giant fox's face at least twenty times larger than normal appeared behind the bars of the cage laughing in delight as he watched the boy roll around in pain. After a couple of minutes the fox decided he waited long enough and let a little of his demon chakra slip through the cage and onto the deep cut on the boy. The Chakra seamed to absorb into the scar while takeing the pain away from the cut but leaving left the scar in place on his face to remember what would happen if he ever got to comfortable around the mighty nine tailed fox.

"**I must say kit I haven't had such a good laugh in a long time but my patience wears thin so let's get on with business. If you must know I am the almighty Kyuubi and before you ask we are inside your mind or the seal i'm not to sure myself.I was sealed away by the fourth Hokageas a last resort to save everyone."**told Kyuubi in a his usual menacing manor but kept it to a minimum to keep the boy focused.

"Is that why everyone hates me and why exactly did he seal you in my body" asked Naruto who while still scared of the demon decided it would be better to at least get some answers from the fox.

"**Yes I am the reason for the hate that is given to you by those pathetic human beings, they are small minded and can't see past their hate for me. Now i'm going to just come out and say the reason I was sealed into you was because I am an immortal being of chakra that can't be killed so to keep this weak village alive he decided it would be best to seal me into his one and only son."**told Kyuubi.

"I'm his son, but what kind of man would do that to his own son and why have you told me all of this when you didn't have too" asked Naruto who strangely found the courage to stand up and look into the demon's eyes without flinching.

"**Even I find it despicable to hurt and punish a child for something it had no control over but what really got me to tell you was that I realized just how weak you are when that pathetic ninja attacked you earlier. So my reason for bringing you here is because I'm tired of watching my container get beat up, starved, and over all humiliated which in turn makes me look weak. which is something I can't have after spending my whole life building my reputation." told Kyuubi.**

"What can you do about it, I mean I'm only five years old how can I stand up to those people that hurt me" asked Naruto who decided to push the thought of his dad from his head until a later time.

"**That scar that you just recieved held a bit of my power which will infuse in youa couple of abilities and a slight transformation that will help you survive. First off you now have the ability to shape shift into anything you want by just concentrating on a picture in your head but the down side you will have a time limit before you can change your shape after every use. Second you will now have perfect chakracontrol like no other and a increased IQ to that of a genuis. Now for your transformation you will recieve bigger muscle mass, taller than you would have been originaly, and bones like steel. Now get ready your going to feel a little bit of pain." **answered the demon.

Naruto grabbed onto his stomach as a burning pain erupted from his stomach and the pain spread to the rest of his body. The first thing Naruto noticed was that his body felt as though it was being stretched like taffy and it didn't stop until he grew fiveinches taller with a muscle mass of an academy student. The pain slowed down significantly until the only pain left was his burning scalp. He turned around so he could watch in a puddle as his hair became straight instead of the messy blond mop he normally had but even weirder was that he gained the colors red and purple in his hair.

The last thing he found different was that his nails and fangs had a slight growth to them leaving them sharp enough to cut skin.

"Why did my hair turn purple I mean I can understand the red part but I couldn't think of anything that would give me purple" asked a curious Naruto who thought it looked really cool on him giving him a slight punkish look.

"**It seems your bastard father made the seal to make you look almost like a copy of him and when I changed you some of your mothers characteristics were given back to you" **told Kyuubi as he grew bored of the conversation.

"**Now I have grown bored so its time for you to leave but remember if you need to contact me just meditate or get knocked out again I really don't care." **told Kyuubi before the familiar dizziness over took Naruto**.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up to find himself laying on a old leather couch that felt as though it would fall apart any moment.The walls where made of what looked like oak logs so he guessed he was in someone's log cabin but who owned it was another question. It felt like a normal cozy place that you could just feel at home when you're their but things can be decieving. He found a blanket draped over his legs.

The room was pretty plain with just a closet, chest, drawer, and a door the sat at the far side of the room. Naruto for the life of him couldn't remember what had happened before he had met the Kyuubi even if he had his intelligence raised he was still only five years old but he remembered that he had been in some kind of danger.

"Your awake I see that's very good news" said a man that just arrived via the door. Naruto looked towards the source of the voice to find a man with fiery red hair in the style of a greased back business man. He wore a white doctors coat with a red tight under shirt that showed off muscles that let people know he was a very athletic man and on his bottom half he wore black silky pants with a red line on the side.

"Who are you and where am I" asked Naruto while he stood up in case the man wanted to hurt him he would at least be able to fight back.

"My name is Jiro the killer doctor and at this minute you're in my home a couple miles away from Konoha. I was running the rooftops of Konoha on a little trip when I heard a screaming noise, so I checked it out and I came upon the sight of a man beating your head into a brick wall. After I killed the man quickly I picked you up and took you back here where I proceeded to heal some of your wounds but strangely your whole body changed before I was done" told the man newly named Jiro.

"Well my name's Naruto Uzumaki and because of a special thing I hold I was given this little body change to help me defend my self from now on" told Naruto who decided not to lie to the man who kept him alive, since he deserved at least that much.

"So the Kyuubi helped you out, that's pretty cool but I tell you what I haven't had a apprentice in a while and I couldn't ever forgive myself if I let you go back out to the real world just to be killed." told Jiro.

"Wow your really ganna let me be your apprentice without even having to show you how good I am" asked Naruto who was ready to jump up and down from the excitement of getting stronger.

"Well you won't have to pass a test to study under me but there is a catch, at the end of your training you'll have to fight me and if I feel your not good enough in my art I will kill you. So your choices are either leave here and never come back or you can let me teach you everything I know but you could die before ever using it" retorted the doctor who held a small devious grin on his face that could scare a normal person.

Naruto Uzumaki was not a normal person though and he ran up and hugged the strange doctor while yelling out how he would be the best apprentice ever and how he was going to pass the final test with flying colors.

"Lets get started then Uzumaki we have a long journey ahead of us" told Jiro while returning the hug to the younger boy.

End flashback no jutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat flabbergasted at the story the young man had just fed her but she couldn't just let that be the end of it so she decided to try another route.

"Do you really expect me to believe that story you could have just made it up on the spot if you wanted to" asked Tsunade while on the inside she was smiling at how devious she could be sometimes.

"O come on Tsunade-chan you and me both know you injected me with a truth serum before I even woke up" told Narutousing his all to not laugh at her shocked look and dropped mouth.

"How did you know that, you were knocked out so their shouldn't have been any evidence left of me giving to you" asked Tsunade who was red as a tomato in embarrassment of her being caught of guard by a simple teenager.

"I was taught by a man called the killer doctor did you not think I would learn the ways of a medic ninja and I must say that has to be one of the weakest serum's I have ever taken" told Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"You have never shown any kind of aptitude towards becoming a medic ninja so how could he have taught you anything about being a medic" asked Tsunade who was in between mad at having something she made called weak and confused wondering how much she really knew of her adopted brother.

"Ha no one in this village has seen even a tenth of my power but if you truly want to know I would like to say I'm on your level or above in my power as a medic ninja. I have hidden everything I know and used moves that I absolutely hate just keep everyone away from the truth. I didn't even go to the academy I had a blood clone go for me while I was being trained by Jiro-sensei" told Naruto.

" I don't understand Naruto, why would you hide all of this you love this place and what about your precious people who you've lied to all this time" asked Tsunade who was becoming even sadder and confused as more answers were given to her.

"You actually think I love his place, the place that has given me so much pain, thrown me out of anywhere I went, given me so little that even the evilest villains wouldn't have received! I absolutely detest this place I have wanted to leave for so long and dreamt of far away places where people would chant my name as I walked the street for just being their to protect them. I knew I couldn't just leave without having any kind of plan or place to go so I have waited until everything was in place for me to go and get ready for the battle between me and Konoha. Finally those people you call my precious people are more like pawns and comrades than people I would ever give my life up for even if some of them are cool to hang out with some times." told Naruto who finally took a breath after his long and emotional speech.

"I can't believe you Naruto everything I have ever thought about you is false and you seem almost crazy but what I want to know is why have you told me this" asked Tsunade while on the verge of tears from seeing her most beloved person be almost a total lie.

"I have told you because I decided it would be best to get completely away from that idiotic part of my life and never have to worry about hiding who I am anymore. The reason I decided to inform you is because even if my whole life to you has been a lie you have always been one of my most beloved person I know" told Naruto.

"I Can't even start to process all of this information, so I must leave but you have done a foolish thing in telling me all of this because now I must keep you here to protect the village. Goodbye Naruto I will see you soon even if I don't know you I still care about you" reported Tsunade before she walked over to Naruto and kissed himon the lips. She gave him one more look before walking out of the room not realizing that it would be the last time she would see him for a very long time.

"Good bye Tsu-chan" whispered Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well the first chapter is done and I can't really tell if it's any good are not so please let my know what you think. I'm looking for a beta that can help me with my grammar and structure problems. I am also looking for some made up medic jutsu so if you have any ideas just leave it in your review and if its good I'll use it.**

**As for the pairing if anyone is wondering it's going to be another harem but this time it's a Medic Harem so if anyone can figure out the 4 people who will be in the harem I will reward them with a little preview of what I'm going to do, let them help me choose between what could happen, and they can make a OC for my story if they want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healer**

**Chapter Two**

**Just to let all you readers out their know that so far none of the guess have been 100 correct but I will tell you that Sakura will not be in the harem. The first person in the Harem will be reviled along with my first action scene so I don't know how good its going to be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A church bell echoed across the village of Konoha letting all of its residents known that it was now midnight. Four figures dropped from the sky onto the Hokage mountain they each wore black robes with a name of a direction on the back. They were all above the average height but no distinctive features since the robes covered everything including the face.

"The time has come for the fire's to burn, the earth to crumble, and the leaf to wither away into nothingness" told one of the figures who had the voice of a beautiful woman.

"Yes but not today for you must remember we're on a specific mission to take a certain fox boy" told another figure with an obvious girly voice. The two other figures just gave a nod of acknowledgement before all four took off over the rooftops of Konoha and towards the village jail.

They quickly came upon their destination to find the door guarded by two random Jounin's that looked half asleep already. The figure with the word north printed on their back went through a few hand sign's before whispering "**Stun Spore no jutsu" **which sent orange sparkles from the sky and onto the guards clothing. It was too late by the time the guards seen the sparkles they had gotten it into their systems and they suddenly fell to the ground asleep.

The four figures dash through the door and down a corridor in a near flash like speed. They went as far as they could until they arrived at the far most steel door that had a high technology key card security system. The south robe figure stepped up and took out a regular senbon before charging chakra into it making it glow blue. They then put it inside the card slot which effectively destroyed the inside and unlocked the door.

The door slid open slowly reviling a dark room with a young man tied to a chair in the middle but what was strange was the smirk that adorned his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed for what had to be the eighteenth time but who wouldn't when you had nothing to do but stair at a wall and feel your hands becoming chaffed. The sounds of foot steps from the outside brought his attention to the door where he could hear someone messing with the security system until it finally quieted down and the door swung open showing him four robed people.

A smirked as he watched the four walk toward with a grace he had only seen in a few elite ninjas. The figure he would think was the leader stepped forward ahead of the group until she was standing behind him. She pulled out a kunai which she used to cut the ropes off and pulled him up into a standing position. Naruto could hear the rustle of clothes behind him and felt feminine arms reach around his shoulders holding him in a loving embrace.

"You know its been a long since I have seen you my love and I feel relieved that I can finally hold you again, smell your beautiful sent, and I will finally have another conversation with a intelligent person." said Naruto before turning around to come face to face with a woman who had silk smooth black hair, light brown eyes, and light pink lips that you could just kiss all day.

"I love this moment Naruto-kun but we need to leave before were caught by a Konoha shinobi" said the black haired woman

"Yes Haku-chan lead the way" said Naruto, then the four robed people shot off down the corridor and back to the outside world but Unfortunately for them they didn't know that the guards would be changing soon. The guard who was to be taking over for the old guard came upon the jail to find the knocked out jounins so he ran over to the alarm and pressed it making a loud alarm go off everywhere in the village letting the village know someone had escaped from jail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade jumped up from her peaceful sleep after being abruptly interrupted by the loud sound of alarms. After regaining regular thought she figured out what the strangely familiar sound was and it hit her hard for their was only one boy no man that could break out of the newly remodeled jail. She ran over to her desk and pushed the button for her to be able to speak over the speakers all over the village.

"Attention Attention, Uzumaki Naruto has escaped from jail and he is to be captured and brought back unharmed. Naruto has had a change of appearance so the only way you will be able to identify him is by his black robes with a red cross on the back. That's it now we don't know if he has any backup so be careful" reported Tsunade before she let go of the button and grabbed a bottle of sake from under the desk.

"I wonder where Shizune is she usually would have came in by now and take my sake" though Tsunade before she just dismissed it as a mishap in all the commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of robed figures dashed the trees of the local forest until Naruto all of a sudden stopped. The four other people turned around in confusion but found three Konoha ninjas standing behind Naruto and from what they knew one of the happened to be a Nara.

"Looks like were the ones that will have to deal with you so troublesome but I want to see what this so call change is so when I release you turn around" told Shikamaru who let go of his technique and watched as Naruto turned around in a almost comically slow pace.

When Naruto finally turned all the way around, He watched as team ten became quiet upon seeing his new features.

"Is that really you Naruto your almost completely different" asked the overly nice Chouji.

"Yea, I have used a special transformation that would hide my true self and keep me safe until it was time for me to leave" told Naruto who took up a relaxed but ready stance.

"I don't understand Naruto why were you in jail and how come your trying to run away" asked Ino the last member of team ten.

"Excuse us Naruto-sama but we don't have time for this, you could be caught at any time now so why do you go ahead and let us take care of these pests" told the south robed figure.

"Yes yes, do as you please but don't be to harsh to them they have been some of the few people I could tolerate in this village" told Naruto

"W-wait Naruto don't leave" told Shikamaru as he reached out to grabbed onto Naruto but his wrist was caught by one of the four robbed people.

"I'm sorry but we'll be your opponent for today" told Haku before sliding into a dragon stance that left one hand behind pouch and the other stretched out in front of her.

"I must ask that we know who you guys are before we fight" told Shikamaru while giving his team the plan via the use of hand signals.

"We are the group known as the Red Cross and we each are the leader of one part of the cross like north, south, east, and finally west but Naruto is the leader to all of us" responded Haku who took out a senbon from her sleeve and dashed forward at Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know they can easily beat those guys but I can't help but worry about them I guess" Naruto thought until he gave a sigh and shook his head to get out a all of the bad thoughts that kept crawling around in his head

"I never expected you to be this different when I left to go look for you but hey with your looks now it shouldn't be to hard to get laid" told a giggling voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to find Kakashi standing in his normal carefree style that no one else had.

"You're a little late on that one Kakashi I lost my virginity a couple of years ago to my girls" responded Naruto in a smug arrogant voice. Kakashi definitely wasn't expecting that and he had a little slip on the branch but he regained his footing quickly only to look up to find Naruto gone.

"You really need to keep your eyes on your opponent" told a cold voice behind Kakashi that told him exactly who it was and he could feel some kind of weapon on his neck. Naruto pressed his senbon into Kakashi's neck and the man went up in a cloud of smoke revealing that it was just a kage bushin.

"Would you really kill your sensei Naruto" asked Kakashi in a joking manner.

"I knew it was a clone since you arrived as I could smell you behind the tree you hide behind" told Naruto before he flipped through some hand signs before yelling out "** Wind Chakra Scalpel". **His hands became the normal color for Chakra scalpels but these had a sharper and more chaotic look to them.

"Wow you not only know a medic jutsu you put your element into it I must say I'm impressed but I will just have to stay a way from you" told Kakashi as he started jumping and dodging through the trees. Naruto with a burst of speed appeared behind him and he thruster his arm forward at Kakashi's left arm but the other man was able to side step just in time.

Kakashi jumped away again but he was surprised when his arm wouldn't respond. He recalled everything that had happened and it summarized to him that with the wind he didn't even have to hit him kinda like using wind with a weapon.

"I want to show you my power Kakashi the power of a medic and by doing that I will not use the same move twice but by the end of this battle you will have only seen a quarter of what I know at best so lets start with Tajitsu" Told Naruto before he let his chakra scalpel dissolve back into nothingness.

Naruto charged at Kakashi and through a right punch but Kakashi used his good arm to block the blow. When the arms hit Naruto sent a kick with his left foot at Kakashi's head and with a little chakra sent into his boot a knife came out the end of the boot. Kakashi was able to duck his head just in time to only lose a couple pieces of hair. Kakashi sent back his own attack with a couple of punch and kicks but Naruto did a seal less replacement technique to trade spots with a log which broke under Kakashi's attack.

"Kage Senbon no jutsu" yelled Naruto as hundreds of senbon came shooting out of his sleeves and straight at Kakashi who was having trouble moving with his arm pulling him down. "Grand fireball" shouted back Kakashi which kept most of the small projectiles away but a few broke through and hit him in various spots across his body.

Kakashi quickly pulled out the senbon before shooting yet another jutsu "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**". Unknown to Kakashi Naruto slipped underground until he came up behind Kakashi and pulled him underground a lot like how Kakashi did to Naruto in their first team test. Naruto jumped in the air while landing gracefully on a tree branch.

Kakashi was able to pull himself out of the ground with his only good arm but as he stood a sudden pain erupted all over his body and he felt as though he had just stepped into a stove.

"Ah so my poison's working that's very good news for me but a really bad thing for you" told Naruto with a evilish smirk on his face.

"When did you get Poison in me" asked a befuddled Kakashi who was becoming very worried if he would make it out of this battle alive. Naruto reached into his pocket bringing out a senbon which suddenly made Kakashi realize that the senbons he had been hit with earlier had poison coating on them.

"You now have a choice you can either give up, leave, and get the poison taken care of or stay fight me and die a painful death by poison" told Naruto.

"Sigh, I guess my only choice is to leave but be warned Naruto for once we meet again I will not hold back because you were my student" told Kakashi who gave a wave to Naruto for jumping back through the trees and towards Konoha. Naruto sighed he had hoped for Kakashi to at least put up a fight since it really was only a simple sleeping poison but he guessed it would be pretty funny when Kakashi learned he wasn't really in any danger of dieing.

"Naruto-sama we have completed our task and ready to leave on your command" told a newly arrived member of the Red Cross. The rest of the group gave nods to show that they had won.

"You didn't kill them did you" asked Naruto with a hint of compassion. Even though Naruto was a lot more mature, series, and over all colder he was still a caring person for those he considered worthy of it..

"No Naruto-sama after a quick battle we effectively knocked them unconscious and left them on the ground" told the figure known as west. Naruto nodded before leaving once and for all the place called Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 hours later

"Guys, I'm finally home" said Naruto proudly. He looked out into the valley from the top of the mountain to see the place he had set up for those he felt worthy. At the bottom of the valley black buildings lined to show a cross but what was different was that the farthest building on each side had the letter of the direction like how the robes had the names of a direction.

Each direction held its own division of fighters like all the people placed in the west division would be under the control of the leader. All members under a leader were called blood donors but when you talk to other donors you use their real names. In the direct middle of all the buildings was a tall building that went into a point like the ones used to tell directions on a compass. This building was were Naruto lived with his family and was the base of operations for everything in the village.

As Naruto began walking through the village everyone stopped what they were doing to clap as their leader passed through the streets that he had built just for them. He put on a smile and waved to those he called his subjects but what he loved most was the feeling of being appreciated. Naruto walked straight into his building and up to the receptionist.

"Hello ms. Sayuri can you please send all my work to the office room" told Naruto while giving a slight way to his twenty-one year old receptionist. She looked up in shock and jumped out her chair and gave him a big hug that almost felt like one of Tsunades.

"O its so good to see you Naruto-chan, it's been forever since your last visit here I can't wait for us to catch up later" said Sayuri before she went back to her professional mode and sat down.

"I told you not to call me that name but don't worry I will give you a call later and we can talk over dinner with the family" responded Naruto before taking off down the hall and up the elevator with his four Red Cross members. They came out of the elevator at the top most room and came into a furbished office with a huge desk that sat right in front of glass windows. In front of the desk was four comfortable chairs for visitors.

"Wow guys I can't even tell you how long I have waited to return here and live my days before we go off to complete our various task" told Naruto as he sat in his chair that he had for to long waited to sit in again.

"We all know how you feel Naruto and we are very anxious to get started with your plans" said Haku who still had her hood down showing her beautiful face off to the world.

"Hey guys you can stop with the serious act and please take your hoods off it gets annoying talking to a bunch of blank people" told Naruto in his commanding voice that told people it was an order and if you disobeyed you would be punished.

The three other figures pulled down their hoods to reveal…

To be continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ha I guess everyone will have to wait till the next chapter to learn who the other three are. **

**The first of the four girls have been revealed.**

**NarutoxHakuxgirlxgirlxgirl**

**Please leave comments, ideas, jutsu ideas, and anything else I cant think of.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healer**

**By: mri1**

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of the Healer. I want to know if you the readers would rather see a bunch of flashbacks at the same time or separated through the story to explain how certain people came to where they are. Would a beta please contact me and help me with my stories. **

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Each member of Red Cross pulled their hood off to reveal various ninjas from across the world of Naruto. The first character beforehand known as West stood at about five foot nine, shoulder length grey hair pulled into a ponytail, and his face was that of a young man around the age of 19. He is a man known as Yakushi Kabuto the apprentice of Orochimaru and a missing ninja from the village of Konoha. Though he wears the head protector of Leaf, Kabuto is actually a spy for Hidden Sound. Kabuto acts as the second in command to Orochimaru's army. When Kabuto was young, he was found alone by a Leaf medical Jounin after the battle of Bellflower pass. Though he was the child of the enemy, this man would go on to adopt and raise Kabuto as his own. During this time he taught Kabuto many medical techniques and jutsu. It is said that Kabuto's skill and ability rivals that of Hatake Kakashi.

The second figure (East) pushed off the hood to reveal dark purple hair that was pulled down into two ponytails that went over her shoulders and to about her abdomen. Blue bandages wrapped around her face leaving her with a mysterious aura about her that left you wondering what was underneath. This lovely woman is known as Isaribi an experimental subject of Orochimaru and Amachi. Orphaned she lived on her own and had to deal with the results of the experimentation which left her looking like some kind of fish monster.

The last figure, South finally pulled down her hood to show another woman with long purple hair but unlike Isaribi her hair fell stair down over her shoulder and a single strand of hair fell from the top of her head down to her chin. Her Eyes were the color of pale white with a hint of purple. She is a woman known as Hyuuga Hanabi (1) a member of the Hyuuga clan who hold one of the three Dojutsus known as the Byakugan. She is the second born to the main family making her second in the line for the title of heir but she has already shown more competence in the family tajitsu. Her father feels she is stronger than her older sister Hinata and gives her private lessons instead of her sister.

Each figure sat down in a seat facing their leader with varied facial expressions like pure joy (Haku), bored (Hanabi), shy (Isaribi), and crazy excitement (Kabuto). "As you know it has been years since I have been able to be here for more than a few hours and I need a report on how each division is doing at this point along with the projects each group is working on" told Naruto.

Kabuto stood up at attention deciding it would be best to start with him and told "As you know the West division is in charge of hand to hand combat with the use of medic jutsu. We currently have 112 members and most if not all are at least chuunin level. We have been experimenting in the uses of poison jutsu's that will let us poison someone with just a punch to a major organ".

Naruto gave a nod of understanding and Kabuto sat back down. Next Haku stood up and gave her report "The north division uses ointments, herbs, and other homegrown plants to make potions for all uses. We have only 45 members but that is due to the need for only the most intelligent book worms that are willing to actually study. I would say each one is at about the level you were in the chuunin exams but they are support and long range fighters".

Haku gave a little wink before sitting down and giving a nod to Isaribi. Isaribi stood up nervously as each member gave her their full attention. "The east division is the animal division is the practice of animal care and using them in battle. We have 238 members and 476 animal companions. Most of our members are low to mid Jounin with a few exceptions." Told Isaribi once she got over the fact that she was being watched by her fellow cross members.

Isaribi immediately sat down in an attempt to make someone else the center of attention for her leader and friends.

Hanabi stood up proudly with a hint of arrogance but that's what you get when your grown up believing your better than everyone else. Even though she truly didn't believe anymore she still held some of that arrogance. "Naruto-sama the south division in charge of poison and surgery is performing above expectation. We currently have 87 members and 23 trainees with skills at about mid Jounin level. We have been working on a new surgery that will let us re attach human body parts even if they don't belong to you" Told Hanabi proudly.

"Sounds like were actually ahead of schedule but don't let that get to your heads I want each of you to leave and meet up with your division and tell them about my return. O and if I see any slacking from here on out people will be severally punished" Told Naruto before giving them a sway of the hand letting them know they were dismissed. All four guests left his office and Naruto took a long look outside his window "Has it really been 7 years" he wondered.

Naruto stood up from his chair and calmly walked over to his bookcase filled with books for any occasion. He scanned the title of the books until he came upon a red book entitled The day after tomorrow. He pulled the book out, turned to page 232, and pushed a red button that sat inside a carved hole.

The bookcase shook before sliding to the right reviling a secret room. Naruto walked into the dark room and snapped his fingers making the lights flash on. The only thing in the room is a long steel freezer that was so cold you could see ice particles just radiating off.

Naruto slowly rubbed the top layer of ice off of the freezer to show a man lying inside with his eyes closed. Tears ran down Naruto's eyes as he looked on in hope of some sign of life but like every other time the body just stood still.

"If you hadn't gotten like this I would probably still be a ninja of Konoha, but I would give all of this just to see you talk once more. All of this started that day we had to have my final test huh just why did this happen."

_FLASHBACK BITCHES_

_It had been officially three years since Naruto had started his straining with his Master Jiro. Not only was he supposed to have his gennin test today but his final test with his master also. He had just finished up having ramen with Iruka after the whole Mizuki Incident in which he acted as though he had never figured out that there was demon living in him._

_He used the Shushin no jutsu to arrive quickly at his master's house even though it was already past most people's bed times. Naruto ran over to the cabin door hoping he wasn't too late but before he could knock something tickled at the back of his senses. Without turning around Naruto pulled a senbon out of secret compartment in the sleeve of his shirt. With a flick of his wrist he sent the small weapon over his shoulder and in no time he heard the clatter of metal hitting metal._

_Naruto took off into the nearby forest without looking back using his chakra to make up the difference in speed between him and his opponent. He found an out cove of trees that left a large open space which he could see who he was facing before coming up with a plan that would lead to his victory. He quickly took a length of wire, ran it across the tree he came from and stuck an explosive tag. His attacker came into the cove quickly but he was still able to see the obvious trap ran across the trees so he simply jumped over the wire. The man did a flip in the air before he landed onto the explosive tag Naruto had sat down earlier. The explosive tag went off leaving only flames and heavy black smoke wavering in the night._

"_Hmph, I was hoping for a little more challenge but I guess beggars can't be choosers'" Though Naruto but as the smoke died down a strange colored dirt mound was standing where the disintegrated man once stood. _

"_Shit a mud clone" Naruto realized just in time to jump out of reach of the stranger's fist. Naruto decided it was time for offense and set off with a couple of his own punches only for each on to get blocked with ease. _

"_Multiple Bushin no jutsu"(2) whispered Naruto and 15 exact copies of himself popped into view. Naruto jumped back deciding it would be better just to watch the fight and see what his other skills were. He wasn't disappointed as the man doubled his speed and sent a chakra covered foot into the first clone only for it to faze through and to the man's surprise the clone behind it grabbed his foot and sent his elbow into the knee in hope of breaking his leg. Luckily for him he had very dense bones and he twisted and smashed his leg into the clone effectively making it pop out of existence. _

_Jumping back the stranger threw shuriken at each bushin to see which ones were real but to his disappointed 10 of them are. With only 10 copies left he sprang from his spot and sent a punch at the first clone's chest only for it to become stuck in some kind of sticky goo. The man gave a loud curse as he figured that not only were their regular and kagebushins but mud clones as well. With a his free hand he took out a kunai and swiped the clones head off of its shoulder effectively destroying the clone while also freeing his other hand. _

_The man jumped back away from the clones into the trees in hope of using a jutsu to kill them all at once but he forgot that Naruto had his wire trap in the tree he jump too. He tripped up and fell straight back onto the branch and the rest of the clones dog piled him. A long pause went by before a bright light erupted from the center of the clones and they were thrown back into different trees. The clones popped, melted, and turned into puddles leaving only the original left to kill. _

_A few hand signs later and the man yelled "Chakra scalpel" making his hands glow with chakra. With a smirk Naruto decided I was time to see who was better with the scalpel and charged his hands with his own chakra scalpel. With a battle cry each fighter took off and charge at each other taking shots at each other trying to gain just one hit which would gain them the advantage. Naruto sent a right punch but the man used his scalpel to deflect the hit and he sent his right hand down and cut the tendons in his arm making the go limp. With only one arm left it was time for Naruto to let out a few more aces hidden up his sleeve. _

"_Chakra blade" yelled Naruto, and the small scalpel lengthened into a full sized blade giving him the length advantage. Naruto used his only good arm and brought down the blade but the man brought both of his hands and grabbed both sides of the blade. He was protected by his own scalpels but the sleeves of his shirt were torn to pieces. He had the advantage of strength since he had both arms so he pushed the blade backwards making Naruto stumble and fall on his butt. Once he hit the ground his blade disappeared though the real problem was that his bad shoulder hit the ground really hard sending a massive amount of pain throughout his body._

"_Damn I can't believe I'm being outplay, I might actually die. Shit I haven't been able to accomplish my goals and even worse I might die a virgin! Wait that might be able to work but I'll have to be precise" thought Naruto as he lies faced down in the dirt._

_Naruto uses his tongue to pull out a senbon from hid front pocket and brought it into his mouth. The attacker kicks Naruto over and looks him over for any sign of traps or hidden weapons though he doesn't see any._

"_Kid, looks like I gotcha this time but I must say you put up a hell of a fight for someone so young" told the stranger. He waits for a response but Naruto just stares at his face with a look of defiance even though his body was wasted._

"_You could at least stay something before I kill you, brat" as the stranger talked he pulled Naruto up by the front of his shirt and brought him up to eye level. Naruto moved his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out of his mouth it was a senbon that he shot out of his mouth like a rocket and it lodged into the man's forehead. _

_He dropped Naruto roughly and shot his hands up to his head in pain not only from the wound but the blood dripping into his eyes making him blind. Naruto used the last of his strength to push his body up into attack position. He then charged his boot with chakra and smashed the man's already injured right knee effectively crushing into small pieces. _

_With a startled cry of pain the stranger fell to his right knee trying to relieve some of the pain of his shattered kneecap. Naruto slowly approached his opponent ready to find out who his attacker is but strangely he found his hands trembling as he reached for the hood the man wore to hide his identity. Naruto roughly tugged off the man's hood only to gasp in shock to find the last person he expected to find under the hood._

"_Jiro-Sensei, I-I don't understand why did you try to kill me" asked Naruto as he trembled in shock._

"_T-this was your final test to see if your truly ready to apply my teachings in the outside world. I had to see for myself how you would react to a total stranger attacking you but to also get in one more battle before I wither away into nothingness" explained Jiro who held a happy smile on his face even though he is in so much pain._

"_How can you're just going to die I mean you're nowhere near any kind of bad health from all the reports I've done on your body" asked Naruto who at this point had tears freely streaming down the sides of his face._

"_I haven't told you in fear you wouldn't take my training seriously but in the last great shinobi war, I received a deadly virus from a patient that would slowly tare my heart up until there's nothing left. Luckily I was able to use my expertise to keep the progress of the virus slow enough to make it to this point and keep all signs out of the diagnose but I sadly haven't found any kind of cure for it" Jiro told Naruto while using one of his hands to caress his apprentice's soft face._

"_If you had just told me I could have helped you, together we would have been able to find a cure for you. I don't know if I can continue without you you're my most precious person" _

"_Shoulda, wouda, coulda, it doesn't really matter know it's too late but I want you to find more precious people that will help keep your heart strong as I have these past three years. For my last piece of advice to you remember our Medic oath we swore too" told Jiro one of the best medics in history._

"_I swear by Apollo Physician and Asclepios and Hygeia and Panacea and all the gods and goddesses, making them my witnesses, that I will fulfill according to my ability and judgment this oath and this covenant:_

_To hold him who has taught me this art as equal to my parents and to live my life in partnership with him, and if he is in need of money to give him a share of mine, and to regard his offspring as equal to my brothers in male lineage and to teach them this art - if they desire to learn it - without fee and covenant; to give a share of precepts and oral instruction and all the other learning to my sons and to the sons of him who has instructed me and to pupils who have signed the covenant and have taken an oath according to the medical law, but no one else._

_I will apply dietetic measures for the benefit of the sick according to my ability and judgment; I will keep them from harm and injustice._

_I will neither give a deadly drug to anybody who asked for it, nor will I make a suggestion to this effect. In purity and holiness I will guard my life and my art for those I love dearly._

_I will not use the knife, not even on sufferers from stone, but will withdraw in favor of such men as are engaged in this work unless needed to protect my beliefs or loved one's._

_Whatever houses I may visit, I will come for the benefit of the sick, remaining free of all intentional injustice._

_If I fulfill this oath and do not violate it, may it be granted to me to enjoy life and art, being honored with fame among all men for all time to come; if I transgress it and swear falsely, may the opposite of all this be my lot. For I am a shinobi of the heart" Recited both shinobi in sync._

_Jiro gave a weak smile to his apprentice and adopted son before letting his eyes fall shut for the last time. Naruto dropped to the ground as his heart felt as though it had been ripped out of his chest and eaten by a bear. Naruto knew he had time for grief but his father needed a proper burial first. Naruto reached over and let his medic chakra flow through his hand into the man's heart._

_  
"Holy Shit his heart should have given out long ago and even I might not be able to fix that much damage" thought Naruto as he looked at the insides of his heart. Only he suddenly felt something but what it was he didn't exactly know. Though once he felt longer he noticed one drawn out heartbeat, which was hanging in by a thread keeping Jiro alive. His mind raced with hope hoping to remember anything that would keep this man alive. _

_With no time left to come up with any other conclusions he choose the only thing he knew was to freeze the body until he could come up with a plan to keep him alive longer. The rest of the night was spent getting Jiro set up into a frozen state and finding a place to hide him._

**Holy shit the flashback is finally over**

Naruto released a sigh of stress as he pulled away from his lingering thoughts and back onto his most important project. The problem was that if he unfroze him he would have to fix three things in a very short amount of time. First he would have to have people using their chakra to keep him alive long enough to get out of surgery alive, the second problem is that he would have to fix his heart to a level it could sustain itself in a very short amount of time due to the risk of the patient dying, lastly the third and most irritable issue is his disease that would be working against him in the repairing of the heart and would eventually kill him anyway.

He still hadn't been able to find any kind of cure for the old disease even though he had stolen every book he could find on disease in the war and just different type of medical treatments. Every lead that came up kept leading him to a dead end and so far the only thing he was able to find is the cure for aids but what use was that for him anyway.

"As I promised Sensei I will uphold my Oath, by becoming the leader of the world I will be able to keep wars from breaking out which will save the lives of millions in the process. While also using my group of highly advanced medic ninjas to cure problems across the land" spoke Naruto proudly.

He gave one last long look at his adopted fathers face before walking out of the room and into the next chapter of his destiny.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Hanabi was born 3 years earlier making her 10 in part one, and 13 in part two.**

**Multiple Bushin no jutsu- makes as many different kind of clones as you already known (Regular, Kage, rock, water, mud, or whatever you want)**

**Wow that had to be the longest flashback I have ever written but I think I did a good job on the fight scene. I hope I didn't make it too cheesy but tell me if I laid it on a little thick. **

**If you didn't read at the top I need to know if I need to quickly have a few chapters that have a bunch of long flashbacks that will explain how each character got to this point or wait and have a long flashback every few chapters until the end of the story**.


End file.
